Harvest Song
by Zukirin
Summary: Rain x Machika. A collection of oneshots featuring different themes from the 30 Kisses Challenge on LiveJournal. Chapter 2: Machika ponders as she waits for Rain at the border. Spoilers for Vol. 4.
1. An Article Of Interest

**Harvest Song:  
An Article of Interest  
_By Zukirin_**

**Pairing:** Rain/Machika  
**Fandom:** Immortal Rain/Meteor Methuselah  
**Theme:** #2, News; Letter  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Immortal Rain.  
**Warnings:** PG. Do not leave the stove while you're cooking.  
**Summary:** Distractions are bad for the eggs.  
**Author's Drabble:** I wrote this for the 30 Kisses Challenge on LiveJournal. Join if you can!

* * *

"Hey, Rain! What are you looking at?"

Machika had momentarily neglected her cooking in order to catch a glimpse of her companion at the kitchen table. He had been perusing an article in the newspaper with a remarkable amount of attention. Machika found this strange. For at least ten minutes, Rain had been staring at the same page without skimming the rest of the paper. Rain was usually flipping back and forth through the paper, making that annoying crinkly, wrinkly sound until Machika told him to shut up and introduced the frying pan to his skull.

Machika stood on her tiptoes, trying meet his gaze over the slightly crackling material. The black print was close to Rain's face, and obscured the scythe-wielder's view of him.

"Hm? Oh." The immortal glanced up for a second and flipped the paper around to face her. The front page featured a shocking six by five color photo of two people. Machika glimpsed a splotch of blonde hair and her scythe.

The assassin said in a curiously serene tone, "What's so significant about it? It's only a picture of us." She had noticed that Rain was trying to gauge her reaction. But she blushed, nevertheless.

Rain expressionlessly handed her the newspaper. He stated calmly, "No, it isn't that. Read the title of the article, Machika."

The youth's eyes examined the paper, searching for what could possibly have been fascinating enough about the duo that made it suitable for front-page news.

Her sky-blue orbs widened to the size of dinner plates.

"What the hell!" Machika was absolutely scandalized. "'_Immortal Has Found His Soulmate'_?" An angry, tomato-red blush surfaced as she fumed. "How could they!"

Rain grinned.

"This isn't funny, asshole!" The girl threw a spatula at him, bonking him soundly in the head. Rain fell out of his chair and onto the tiled floor.

"Serves you right, jerk." Machika gave him the evil eye as she returned to cooking the eggs.

During her exchange with Rain, what appeared to be a small campfire had materialized in the pan. "Crap! It's burning!" She waved a towel at it, trying to blow it out.

Seconds later, the entire stove was engulfed in flames. "Gah! What the hell!" She waved her hands in front of her face, coughing hoarsely as the ashy smoke entered her nostrils and lungs.

Machika's hands scrabbled around blindly for the fire extinguisher and found it, luckily. She aimed the nozzle and fired. A stream of foam escaped and doused the flames in what looked like cloud-fluff.

The whole stove was burnt black. The girl sighed in relief. At least it hadn't exploded or something. "Rain… Why didn't you help?" she asked in exasperation, shifting her gaze to the table.

"…I did help?" Machika whipped around to see that Rain had been beside her all along. "I handed you the fire extinguisher, I think."

Machika meant to say, "Thanks." Instead…

"…You _think_?" came the incredulous response.

Completely unruffled, he replied, "Yup." Rain seemed to ponder something for a moment. "And I know."

"…" His statement perplexed Machika, who raised her left eyebrow. "You know… _what,_ exactly?"

"I know the article isn't funny."

Machika rolled her eyes. "Took you a while." She frowned and turned back to the scorched stove.

"But it's true, isn't it?"

Machika blushed, still staring at the dysfunctional kitchen appliance.

Rain kissed her forehead.

Only to be whapped by her closed fist.

"…Jerk."

* * *

**  
Leave a review?**


	2. Here On Earth

**Harvest Song:  
Here on Earth  
**_**By Zukirin**_

**Pairing:** Rain/Machika  
**Fandom:** Immortal Rain/Meteor Methuselah  
**Theme:** #4, Our Distance and That Person  
**Warnings:** G. Beware the fluff? Oh, and yes, there are **spoilers** for what happens in **volume 4**. Read at your own risk.  
**Summary:** Machika ponders as she waits at the border for Rain.  
**Author's Drabble (and disclaimer in disguise):** I like this series. I also like kittens. I own neither. Yes, I'm sad.

_

* * *

_

The snow is endlessly falling.

_It's so cold, here on earth without you._

_Inside and out._

_I remember that your presence was warm, and you were like the sun to me._

_Your laugh used to chase away the clouds, and your smile illuminated even the most hopeless of situations._

_The smiles you gave me, when genuine, made me feel as if the sun was kissing me all over my face and shoulders._

_You were my angel of light._

_You saved me time and time again, even when it was my turn to rescue you._

_I was your Grim Reaper, but you were my life._

_You still are my life._

_Without you, nothing seems to shine as brightly as it used to._

_Every meal I consume is tasteless and bland._

_The brightest flowers grow pale in the wake of your memory._

_Where are you now?_

_You feel so far away, and everything I look at, everything I touch, reminds me of you. _

_I wait at the border, but you have not arrived. _

_You promised to meet me here. _

_You promised. _

_Have you forgotten me? _

_Are you waiting for me somewhere else? _

_Is it finally my turn to play the savior? _

_I feel so guilty for not being there, for not doing anything to help, when you needed me most. _

_When your heart lay in the palm of that mutated creature. _

_As I stared at your heart, I felt as if it were actually my own, pulsing and bleeding and bleeding and bleeding and dying. _

_When your heart was crushed, I felt mine tremble. _

_And then, it stopped completely. _

_That man… Yuca… _

_Why… Why does he hate you so? _

_How could he curse you with immortality? _

_Is he envious of your happiness? _

_Does he love your pain? _

_Does he love… you? _

_I will wait here for a little while longer. _

_I will wait… _

_But I have a feeling that you are never coming back. _

_It's true, isn't it?_

_He's keeping you, isn't he? _

_Yuca is preventing you from keeping your promise. _

_Rain. _

_I will leave this cold place. _

_I will go find Yuca. _

_Because I know that wherever he is, you are there too, with your everlasting light and warmth. _

_Don't worry, Rain. _

_I'll find you… _

_Rain? _

_Where are you? _

_Make my heart beat again. _

_Rain?__

* * *

_

**Leave a review?**


End file.
